


The Beautiful Diary of Poems

by Abstraxti (Moxartii), Moxartii



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Quotev, Gen, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxartii/pseuds/Abstraxti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxartii/pseuds/Moxartii
Summary: Poems.Link: https://www.quotev.com/story/13245151/The-Secret-Diary-of-Poems/1
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 22
Kudos: 1





	1. The Secret Diary

The Emotional And Secret Diary

A Poem by The Bloom of the Willow

Whose diary is that? I think I know.  
Its owner is quite sad though.  
It really is a tale of woe,  
I watch her frown. I cry hello.

She gives her diary a shake,  
And sobs until the tears make.  
The only other sound's the break,  
Of distant waves and birds awake.

The diary is emotional, secret, and deep,  
But she has promises to keep,  
Until then she shall not sleep.  
She lies in bed with ducts that weep.

She rises from her bitter bed,  
With thoughts of sadness in her head,  
She idolizes being dead.  
Facing the day with never-ending dread.

With thanks to the poet, Robert Frost, for the underlying structure.


	2. Girlfriend

Girlfriend - A Tanka Poem by The Bloom of the Willow

I love my girlfriend  
She's kind and adorable.  
With excellent smile  
And a heart so beautiful  
She cuddles; I feel happy


	3. The Man and The Musician

The Man and the Musician

Rhyming Couplet Ideas by The Bloom of the Willow

See the calling of the man,  
I think he's angry at the flan.

He finds it hard to see the zebra,  
Overshadowed by the caring libra.

Who is that eating near the pebble?  
I think she'd like to eat the Schwebel.

She is but a slim musician,  
Admired as she sits upon an admission.

Her intelligent car is just chocolate,  
It needs no gas, it runs on auklet.

She's not alone she brings a panda,  
a pet deer, and lots of Spandau.

The deer likes to chase a cat,  
Especially one that's in the Mexican hat.

The man shudders at the happy fish  
He wants to leave but she wants the jellyfish.


	4. The Lass

A Limerick by The Bloom of the Willow

There once was a young lass who cried.  
She said, "See the lovely aside!"  
It was rather red,  
But not very dread,  
She just couldn't say no to the ide.


	5. What Could This Thing With A Ginger Tentacle Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drugs.

What Could This Thing With A Ginger Tentacle Be?

A Drabble  
by The Bloom of the Willow

It has a ginger tentacle and a mammoth, mangled mountain, which is moist. Rarely has a ginger tentacle reminded me more of the fingers of a grand kitten.

Its windows are as flawless as an exemplary, ill-meaning record, which has been gyrating childishly in the magical, ruddy rain (crash!).

Naturally, it has all the glory of a rock, which once sat elegantly. There is nothing like a rock that once sat elegantly.

Lest not forget the stingy, stagnant spirit of a sweaty scent darkly boating.

Sis likes its ginger tentacle. Mother likes its moist mountain.

It is a feathery newspaper!


	6. Chocolate

Chocolate - A Tanka Poem

by Bloom of the Willow

I love my chocolate  
Pleasurable and perfect.  
With yummy bottom  
And four wonderful sides too  
When it melts I feel happy


	7. The Love

Love - A Didactic Cinquain

by Bloom of the Willow

Love  
True, wonderful  
Feeling, liking, desiring  
Ever so passionate  
Romance


	8. Sausage

Sausage

An Acrostic by Bloom of the Willow

Steaks gobble.

Argentine steaks skulk.

Understandable steaks store.

Sized steaks saunter.

Antelope steaks scurry.

Good steaks sally forth.

Enormous steaks run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S  
> T  
> E  
> A  
> K  
> S


	9. Puppy

Rainy eventide  
A little, grand puppy barks  
beside the girlfriend


	10. Tragedy...

I saw the magnificent courageousness of my generation destroyed,  
How I mourned the highest heroism.  
Highest heroism.  
Down, down, down into the darkness of the highest heroism,  
Gently it goes - the glorious, the splendid, the impressive.

Don't believe that the medical mishap is auspicious?  
the medical mishap is unfortunate beyond belief.  
Now unlucky is just the thing,  
To get me wondering if the medical mishap is pitiful.

I saw the disgusting misfortune of my generation created,  
How I cried to the common calamity.  
Are you upset about how old it is?  
Does it tear you apart to see the common calamity so cowardly?

__________________________________________________________________________  
Praise for Tragedy

"No, it does not tear me apart to see the common calamity so cowardly!"  
\- The Daily Tale  
"I love poems that beg the reader to bring something to the table. Bloom of the Willow brought tragedy and I brought kittens. It made for quite a weird read if I'm honest."  
\- Enid Kibbler  
"' Tragedy' is a topic far too neglected in modern poetry. I'm so glad Bloom of the Willow chose to tackle it."  
\- Hit the Spoof


	11. Pastries and Meats

The Fierce Stranger At Oswald Pastry Shop - A Narrative Poem

by Bloom of the Willow

One day at a pastry shop,  
I met a man selling donuts,  
For the money, he wanted to swap,  
But I really wanted some cold cuts.

"Got any cold cuts?" asked I.  
"For that's how I'll spend my money."  
"No cold cuts here!" said the guy.  
He seemed to find it quite funny.

"We've got some lovely cakes,  
I'll give you a very fine price."  
"I'd rather have some steaks."  
The man blinked rapidly thrice.

The man seemed exceptionally cunning,  
And his manner was strangely amused.  
He wasn't what I would call stunning,  
The great disdain he noticeably oozed.

Like others, he thought I was odd,  
Some say I'm a bit tall.  
Still, he gave me a courteous nod,  
As if he thought I was plenty cool.

So in search of my goal I departed,  
But before the pastry shop could I leave,  
The man came running full-hearted,  
"I can help you I believe."

"Donuts, cold cuts, you shall find.  
Cakes, steaks, you can get.  
You must now open your mind,  
And get down to Oswald Pastry Shop Market.

So to Oswald Pastry Shop Market, I decided to go,  
In search of the cold cuts I craved.  
The winds it did eerily blow.  
But I felt that the day could be saved.

There were stalls selling bread,  
Apple pie in many shades.  
There were even stalls selling ted  
People were scattered from many trades

I was greeted by a peculiar lady,  
She seemed to be rather tall  
I couldn't help thinking she might be quite shady.  
I wondered if she was at all cool.

Before I could open my mouth,  
She shouted, "For you, I have some cold cuts!"  
I headed towards her, to the south,  
Past some cakes and donuts.

"But how did you know?" I asked,  
"Do you want them or not?" she did say.  
Silently, the cold cuts she passed.  
Then vanished before I could pay.

As I walked away I hard a crackle  
Or was it, perhaps, a hushed cackle?


	12. Orange Market

The Amazing Stranger At Orange Street - A Narrative Poem

by Bloom of the Willow

One day at a toy shop,  
I met a man selling marbles,  
For the money, he wanted to swap,  
But I really wanted some barbels.

"Got any barbels?" asked I.  
"For that's how I'll spend my money."  
"No barbels here!" said the guy.  
He seemed to find it quite funny.

"We've got some lovely dolls,  
I'll give you a very fine price."  
"I'd rather have some angel falls."  
The man blinked rapidly thrice.

The man seemed exceptionally slim,  
And his manner was strangely amused.  
He wasn't what I would call dim,  
Great disdain he noticeably oozed.

Like others, he thought I was odd,  
Some say I'm a bit amazing.  
Still he gave me a courteous nod,  
As if he thought I was plenty blazing.

So in search of my goal I departed,  
But before the toy shop could I leave,  
The man came running full-hearted,  
"I can help you I believe."

"Marbles, barbels, you shall find.  
Dolls, angel falls, you can get.  
You must now open your mind,  
And get down to Orange Street Market.

So to Orange Street Market, I decided to go,  
In search of the barbels, I craved.  
The winds it did eerily blow.  
But I felt that the day could be saved.

There were stalls selling rings,  
Play-doh in many shades.  
There were even stalls selling wings  
People were scattered from many trades

I was greeted by a peculiar lady,  
She seemed to be rather amazing  
I couldn't help thinking she might be quite shady.  
I wondered if she was at all blazing.

Before I could open my mouth,  
She shouted, "For you, I have some barbels!"  
I headed towards her, to the south,  
Past some dolls and marbles.

"But how did you know?" I asked,  
"Do you want them or not?" she did say.  
Silently, the barbels she passed.  
Then vanished before I could pay.

As I walked away I hard a crackle  
Or was it, perhaps, a hushed cackle?


	13. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes! It is Danganronpa!

Makoto's Torment - The Villanelle Of The Despair  
A Villanelle by Bloom of the Willow  
Makoto couldn't stop thinking about the despair  
It was just so emo and blunt  
Never had he known anything so square

That morning, Makoto was shocked by the care  
He had to calm himself with a shunt  
Makoto couldn't stop thinking about the despair

Later, he realized that the despair was bare  
He tried to focus on a waterfront  
Never had he known anything so square

Kyoko said the despair wasn't that aware  
Said it was time to start thinking about a grunt  
Makoto couldn't stop thinking about the despair

Makoto decided to do something fairly  
The despair was like a toxic bunt  
Never had he known anything so square

Makoto nosedived like a cruel chair  
His mind became dangerously upfront  
Makoto couldn't stop thinking about the despair  
Never had he known anything so square


	14. His Afraid Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H  
> U  
> H  
> WHA

Ode to the Girl  
A Sonnet by Bloom of the Willow  
My afraid girl, you inspire me to write.  
I love the way you cuddle, walk and cook,  
Invading my mind day and through the night,  
Always dreaming about the fun Kirkuk.

Let me compare you to a special sky?  
You are more pretty and more nocturnal.  
Bright drought dries the laid picnics of July,  
And summertime has the hungry colonel.

How do I love you? Let me count the ways.  
I love your vernal ankle, feet, and eyes.  
Thinking of your gritty feet fills my days.  
My love for you is to apologize.

Now I must away with a nitty heart,  
Remember my light words whilst we're apart


	15. Vampires!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vampire

Vampire

An Acrostic by Bloom of the Willow

Very demons apprentice.

Alleged witches address.

Medieval knights joust.

Psychological tricks plead.

Invisible goblins remind.

Renowned sorcerers anticipate.

Earliest enchantments ask.


End file.
